


Take me Home

by Lawson_Bawson_Baker



Category: Pitch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I had to add things, because mike watching Ginny dance, this was needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawson_Bawson_Baker/pseuds/Lawson_Bawson_Baker
Summary: Ginny is out drinking and having fun, Mike is watching and nursing a beer. And then she asks to go…





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was an early fic, my second actually. The note on it was:
> 
> Rating: PG 13 (it’s only my second fic, isn’t it a bit early for smut?) It’s clean…mostly
> 
> SMH at myself because a day after this was written I wrote a smutty fic.
> 
> THIS IS A ONESHOT

“Lawwwwsonn,” she giggled as she spun, to the music a few feet from him. 

He let her mispronounce his name on occasion. And by occasionally he meant when she was drunk. She called it “sounding it out”. He nursed his second beer as he watched her dance. 

 

She stumbled a bit on her high ass 6 inch heels and his old man knees were long forgotten. He was up to support her in seconds even she seemed surprised. 

 

“Lawwwson!”

 

“Baker,” he replied smiling despite himself. 

 

And then came the drunk happiness. “Can we dance? Dance with me!” 

 

“No. “ he says but his hands are lightly against her waist. 

 

After a while she was resting against him almost completely. “Tired there rookie?”

 

“Yes, can you take me home?” She spoke against his ear so he could hear her. 

 

He cleared his throat. She meant to her bed to sleep not to his so they could-

 

“Yea rookie, let’s go, and we’ll get you some water while we wait for the über. “

 

He didn’t turn his head, but he felt something rubbing against his beard. Her nose. “And m&ms? Pleaseeee?”

 

He chuckled. “Alright rookie whatever you want. “

 

Ginny Baker will be the death of Mike Lawson. He was certain. She was resting against him the whole way back. 

 

She had gotten her shoes off fine but was struggling with her dress zipper. 

 

“Mike I’m stuck. “ she huffed trying to get the zipper and stumbling. 

 

He chuckled, “Easy Baker, here I’ve got it. “

 

He got the zipper down with ease, hand grazing the soft skin of her back. 

 

“All done,”

 

He turned as the dress slipped off. She was drunk, he was going to take care of her not be perverted about it. 

 

“What are you looking at?” She asked after he’d been staring at wall for about 10 minutes. He half turned noting she was dressed, before turning fully. 

 

“Nothing,” he sat on the couch across from her bed with a groan. 

 

Ginny giggled. 

 

Mike rose a brow, “What?”

 

“You’re old old man. “

 

Mike glared but chuckled. “Alright bedtime rookie. “

 

He gestured to the bed. 

 

She shook her head, sitting on the floor next to him. 

 

“You missed the couch completely.” He stated. 

 

She just looked up at him, resting her head on his knee. “Did it on purpose.”

 

He nodded. “Alright. “ 

 

“Do they hurt now?” She lifted her head now fully aware that resting on him might be hurting him. 

 

He shook his head,”i’m alright rookie,” they did, but he was alright. 

 

Still she moved to sit on her heels in between his knees. 

 

“What you doin”?” He asked, although from his vantage point he sucked in a breath, stopping his thoughts about his very attractive rookie in their tracks. 

 

She just smiled and kissed one knee cap and then the other through his jeans. “Poor old man knees. They work so hard. “

 

She seemed genuinely upset. 

 

Mike tilted his head, “ Did you drink more when I wasn’t looking? Come on get up. “

 

She did, resting against his shoulder. Her hair causing him to lift his chin. 

 

“I have questions. “

 

He chuckled and said “ask away,”

 

“What are you going to call me when I’m not a rookie anymore?”

 

“Still gonna call you rookie even when you aren’t one.” He said confidently. 

 

“Rookie Baker.” She giggled again. 

 

“Yea. “ she was his rookie after all. 

 

He didn’t know when she started touching his beard, but he let her. The knuckles of her hand felt nice. 

 

“Mike?”

 

“Yea?”

 

“Do you find me attractive?”

 

He paused trying to be as nonchalant with his answer as possible. 

 

“Yea of course. “

 

“But is it a you wanna fuck me kind of attractive or I’m nice to look at attractive?”

 

He stopped. 

 

Both, absolutely fucking both rookie. 

 

“Maybe both. You’ll never never know. “

 

She whined, Mike bit back a groan. 

 

“Telll me.”

 

“Can’t. It’s bedtime rookie. “

 

She cut her eye at him but climbed into her bed. 

 

He walked over to the side of the bed. 

 

“Sleep well, and I’ll see you in the morning. Bright and early for our workout. “

 

She groaned and he laughed before walking out. “Night rookie. “


End file.
